


Snowdays

by Iron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Conjux in love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Prime Continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: Breakdown likes the snow. Knockout humors his conjux.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knockout
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Movies





	Snowdays

**Author's Note:**

> For @ArtzRachel on twitter! Thanks for the Christmas letter, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

The Decepticons had invaded millions of planets, and some of those have even been organic planets, but rarely have then been on one with such a range of organic weather. The first time they’d been caught in a thunderstorm on Earth, Starscream had been convinced that it would bring the whole ship down. They know better now, but the breath of atmospheric phenomenon taking place on the planet remained a fascinating thing for the Decepticons. Tornados, hailstorms, screaming gales, _snow_. The Vehicons were especially fond of the snow, which came usually in seasons and never remained in any one place for long, meaning that none of them got the chance to tire of it on this strange, blue planet. 

Breakdown was also fond of it, even if his conjux was convinced that the frozen water that coated the ground several times a year in the areas they frequented to check on their energon mines was placed there just to ruin all the efforts he put into upkeeping his frame. The humans put _salt_ on the roads! His undercarriage had started to rust the last time he was made to drive on winter roads. 

It’s a testament to many things that when Breakdown sees the snow coming down around the Nemesis and suggests going outside to explore, Knockout doesn’t tell him to take a long walk off of a short cliff. He just looks so _hopeful_ , wide yellow optics soft, and anyways Knockout knows his system’s specs. They won’t be out there very long. “If the snow scratches my finish, you’re on buffing duty tonight.” 

Breakdown wraps himself around him, engine rumbling with excitement. 

They offload into an area of the planet far from human habitation, in an area just where the thick pine forest ends. Breakdown dances on the snow, peds suddenly freezing as soon as they’re surrounded by it. “Cold!” 

“I thought you knew it’d be cold.” Knockout huffs, rolling his optics as he wiggles his own peds in the frozen water, quickly turning to slush. His higher heat output as a racer means that ice never lasts long around him. 

Breakdown butts up against his back, shivering. “Rev your engine?” 

“I’m not turning myself into your personal space heater just because you overestimated just how much cold you could stand -!” 

Breakdown flops against his back, sending them both tumbling to the wet, white ground. It’s only his twisting in Breakdown’s arms that saves his face from meeting the ground. 

Snow melts into slush against Knockout’s plating, and he shudders and shoves at Breakdown’s chest. “My plating!” 

Breakdown shoves his face into Knockout’s neck, vents snuffling loudly. “The snow won’t hurt you.” He slides his knee in between Knockout’s thighs, resting more of his weight on the street racer. “And you’re warm.” 

“You’re warm too!” His engine revs, and more snow melts. Above them, the slate grey sky drops more soft, white water crystals on their frames. 

“I’m cold. My engine isn’t as high out put as yours is.” He groans softly, and his plating rattles as his internal power plant tries to increase his frame’s temperature. 

“Then we should go back to the ship.” He slumps back into the ground, going limp. Breakdown lays down on top of him completely, nuzzling his cheek. 

“I don’t want to go back to the ship.” He rumbles his engine. “I want to hold you and enjoy you.” 

“You can’t enjoy me. It’s too cold to enjoy anything. And I’m getting _mud_ on my plating.” There’s a dangerous edge to his voice, and Breakdown rolls over until Knockout is laying on his chest, and he’s sinking into slush until his back hits frozen ground. 

“Better?” Breakdown grimaces as the wet sinks into him, curling as much as he can around Knockout’s warmth. He starts shivering more, as the exposure to the wet ice and slush drags his frame’s temperature down more. Knockout drips onto his chest, and Breakdown, cold and uncomfortable, finally stands. Knockout jerks in his arms, squirming uncomfortably, until Breakdown settle him with his legs dangling over his elbow and his shoulders on one of Breakdown’s arms, as if they’re newly-conjuxed and still prone to ridiculous shows of affection. 

Knockout flails as Breadkwon wades through the snow, scowling, claws scrabbling over Breakdown’s armor. He’s still careful not to scratch the finish; it had just been reapplied not a week ago. “Let me down!” 

“I’ll let you down once we get back to the ship, okay?” 

“This is undignified.” 

“Our lives are undignified.” Breakdown nuzzles into Knockout’s neck as he pings the _Nemesis_ their coordinates. “When we get back to the ship I’ll give you a hot wax massage and a soak.” 

“...A soak sounds good. I suppose if this were the cost of it, it’s acceptable.” 

Breakdown kisses him, soft and gentle. Winter really is the best on this planet.


End file.
